


【thesewt】Carmen

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: pwp，很俗的平民x贵族严格意义上来说是卡哥x莉莉，忒修斯是莉莉的丈夫，只在结尾出现。这篇可能会踩很多人的雷，建议看了预警再考虑要不要往下看。偷情/潮吹/女性器官描写/哥哥绿得不能再绿





	【thesewt】Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，很俗的平民x贵族  
> 严格意义上来说是卡哥x莉莉，忒修斯是莉莉的丈夫，只在结尾出现。这篇可能会踩很多人的雷，建议看了预警再考虑要不要往下看。  
> 偷情/潮吹/女性器官描写/哥哥绿得不能再绿

教堂塔顶牵起一抹金红色长长得被拉至天际，铺满了整片黄昏的天空，卡勒姆斜斜地靠在屋顶的石柱上，脚下是市中心的街心花园，乡绅和贵妇们星罗棋布地散坐在那。寒冬已至，连那群被喂的飞不动的鸽子都鲜少来往，只有侍者悠扬的琴声为冬日的枯燥增添了些活力。  
马上结束最后一组拍摄他就能拿到工资，作为一个还住在救济房的普通青年，他也只有在有拍摄任务时才会来到这个连地砖都那么昂贵的街区，花上一天的时间只为赚取贵妇们一杯咖啡的钱。  
楼顶的风放肆而张扬，在他的耳边猎猎作响。  
他早就发现了人群中那个红发美人，草莓金的发色让她在金发碧眼的名媛之中脱颖而出。她们像一颗树上的小鸟，说着香水，衣服之类地话题。红发女人坐在她们之间，优雅地微微扬起她藏在卷发和帽檐下小巧的下颚，偶尔转过头去倾听别人的发言，而自己自始至终都在沉默着露出腼腆的微笑，看起来备受簇拥却又格格不入。她的笑容让她的脸蛋看起像是贵族餐桌上经久不衰地布织玫瑰，美丽又高贵，却没有一点生气。  
腐败的玫瑰，卡勒姆这么想着。  
突然，那朵没有生命的玫瑰像是被魔法打中一样，她嘴角的笑纹舒展了开来，就像原本蜷缩着的花瓣忽然绽放，卡勒姆甚至能看到她眼底迸发出的光芒。  
顺着她的视线看过去，原来是一位迟到的同伴手里牵着的德国黑背让美人重新焕发了生机。  
他饶有兴趣的转过身子去，认真打量起她来。  
红发的美人离开了原本的座位，蹲下来抚摸着那只健壮的大型犬的头，丝毫不在乎地板的灰尘会弄脏她昂贵的裙摆，周围的名媛们似乎见过太多次了，都见怪不怪地看着她们，不时还夸赞着那只黑背优良的血统，这让它的主人忍不住也露出了骄傲的笑容。他看着眼前的一幕，大型犬的外表与她的柔美形成了强烈的视觉反差，这不禁让他想起童话里亲吻野兽的女孩。  
比起人类，这位名媛似乎更喜欢与动物相处。看着她发自内心的笑容，卡勒姆没有察觉到自己的嘴角也跟着挂起了一抹微笑。  
美人似乎并没有发现在对面屋顶的阳台上，有一个目光正在窥视着自己，她温柔地用被蕾丝手套包裹着的手轻轻触碰着黑背的头部，就在所有人都在为这样的场景露出微笑时，奇怪的一幕发生了。原本温顺的狗突然发作冲向了她，美人瘦弱的身躯抵挡不住大型犬的力量一下被扑倒在地。名媛们惊呼着站了起来，却没有一个人敢往前靠近半步，四处散发着求救声，她们像是受惊的动物似的群聚到了后方安全的位置。  
卡勒姆也紧张地攥紧了拳头，他几乎控制不住自己想要翻下阳台去救她。  
比起周围的人来说，当事人的反应几乎称得上波澜不惊，她没有失态地大叫，也没有惊慌失措，而是一边轻轻拍打着狗的身体让它安静下来，一边从容地从地上站了起来，掸了掸衣服上的灰尘，整理好被弄乱的昂贵套装。  
“别担心，我没有事。”她开口说话了，这是卡勒姆第一次听见她的声音，没有娇柔的语调，也没有一丝慌张，听起来清澈却又温柔，像是月光下的山涧溪流。  
“很抱歉，让你们受惊了。”她向它的主人柔声致歉，笑容里满是真诚的歉意。  
“没有关系…”黑背的主人，那位娇小的名媛似乎被吓得不轻，她睁大了眼，慌张地绕着她转了一圈又一圈，“你有受伤吗？早知道我不该带它出门的，这个坏东西！”  
“这只是它和我表达亲近的一种方式，亲爱的。”她解释道，然后拉过了女孩的手，轻轻拍了两下让她放宽心，“你看，我并没有受伤。”  
之前受惊的名媛们像是被蜂蜜吸引的蝴蝶那样一拥而上将她围了起来，叽叽喳喳的询问起她的状况，并且赞叹着她拥有一颗勇敢而温柔的心。想起她的那位高贵的丈夫，为了不影响到家族间的关系利益，她们暗自决定改日一定要郑重的登门道歉才是。  
卡勒姆看着这一幕几乎被逗笑了，眼神却再也离不开那个被拥在人群中的红发身影。

夕阳逐渐消散在月色里，河的彼岸尚且还残留着一丝透亮的琥珀色。卡勒姆结束了今天的拍摄，他拒绝了摄影组去酒吧畅饮的邀请，一个人走到了广场对面的暗巷中，然后点燃了一支劣质香烟。  
名媛们早已归家散去，只有那位红发的美人还坐在喷泉边的长椅上。落日的余晖落在了她的头顶，为她镀上了一层玫瑰金的光晕。她没有了那种伪装起来的遥不可及的高贵，看起来温柔又亲和，一点也不像名媛堆里的核心人物。  
美人的丈夫似乎忘记了他的妻子，她坐在长椅上弯下身子逗弄着一只黑色的夜猫，从那只镶嵌着珍珠的手袋里翻出了一点猫粮捧在手心里，似乎不介意矜贵的蕾丝手套被猫粮的残渣弄脏。  
虽然脑袋正埋在她的手里大快朵颐，可眼神却不时盯着美人手提袋上的珍珠，幽邃的眼睛在黑暗中发出了狡黠的光芒。卡勒姆直勾勾地看着那一人一猫，认出了它——他吐了口白烟，将火星踩灭在了皮鞋底。  
我只是为了保护她的珍珠。  
他这么告诉自己，然后裹紧了身上的风衣，一步步地从黑暗里走了出来。  
似乎察觉到了空气中的异动，那只叫niffler的小偷猫还没来得及用完这一次大餐就仓皇逃走了。美人也听见了脚步声，她抬起头来，那一瞬间卡勒特看见金红的夕阳在她的眼眸里回光返照，然后点燃了整片夜空。  
“抱歉打扰你女士。”他不好意思的挠了挠后脑卷曲的头发，露出了那种大男孩特有的笑容。“刚才那只猫，他叫niffler，是个小偷，在我们那片很有名。不过我猜您并不认识它，我想应该来提醒你小心您的皮包。”

莉莉躺在一堆昂贵的丝绸中间，床幔低垂拖曳到了地板上，雕花的大床堆砌着数不清的羽毛枕头。卡勒姆手足无措地站在贵妇空旷而华丽的卧室里，描金的雕花瓷砖  
让他沾着灰的皮鞋相形见绌。卧室的女主人似乎并不介意他寒酸的衣着，她朝着卡勒姆眨了眨眼，无声地召唤着他。

他忘记事情怎么发展成了这样，看起来荒诞却理所应当。他和落单的美人在广场上聊了很久，美人失职的随从才匆匆赶到把美人接回家。他们交换了彼此的名字，她告诉卡勒姆她叫莉莉——莉莉·斯卡曼德，城里赫赫有名的斯卡曼德公爵的妻子。他看着那辆名贵汽车载着莉莉离开，也许他们永远不会再相见，上流社会的贵妇与贫民窟的穷小子，听起来是那些骑士文学里才会出现的情节，极富浪漫的悲剧。但当他还在为这没有开始的罗曼蒂克惋惜时，他看见了长椅角落里一支遗落的口红。一切是那么的顺理成章，他选了一个莉莉一个人在家的日子，特地上门前来归还这支被遗失的口红。  
也许这是一个刻意的意外也说不定？

现在他正在这栋庄园主人的房间里，女主人只穿着一套矜贵的内衣套装躺在了主卧的大床中央，看着他的眼神天真地没有一丝瑕疵，纯白的蕾丝让他看起来像是一只天使。房间的空气里四处弥漫着淡淡的花香，那是新鲜的玫瑰花的香气。虽然比起花香，斯卡曼德先生似乎更喜欢昂贵的香料，但比起妻子的喜爱来说，一切都那么不足为奇。于是他花重金在玻璃花房里为妻子种下了整片昂贵的保加利亚玫瑰，并吩咐管家每日在他们的卧室里插上一束。  
多么动人的爱情故事。  
而如今那束玫瑰被插在床头的古董瓷瓶里，以它妖冶娇媚的姿态窥探着即将发生的一切。  
“夫人”他将自己的衣物脱了下来，随意的丢弃在了地板上，脱下的衣物沿着他的步伐形成了一条小路，目的地则是那张有着温香软玉的大床，“我想，我应该把您的口红还给您。”他握着手里的金色管状物，却没有递还给它主人的意思。  
“它很衬您，不是吗？”卡勒姆在工作中经常接触到这些零零碎碎的物品，他知道这小小的一支口红抵得上他一周的饭钱，斯卡曼德先生在物质上对他的妻子永远都是倾其所能给她最好的，但他似乎不明白妻子真正想要的是什么。  
“你可以帮我涂上它吗？”莉莉撒娇般的歪着头看他，眼神清澈地压根与偷情这个词毫无关系。  
“我很擅长这个。”他捏住了莉莉小巧的下巴，蓝调的正红色膏体在公爵夫人诱人的嘴唇上，留下了靓丽的红。他再也忍不住，俯身用嘴唇采下了那朵禁忌的花。  
白色的内衣散落开来，莉莉的裸体美好的像是一副名画，让人怜惜又忍不住想毁了她。他分开了美人的双腿，企图和高贵的公爵共享他妻子的秘密。斯卡曼德家族永远着绝对细心的家仆，连夫人贴身的内衣都被喷上了名贵的香水，清淡的幽香从她私处散发出来，引诱得卡勒姆去亲吻了那一小片湿润的布料。  
明显感觉到莉莉的臀部向后缩了一下，他有些野蛮的扣住了她细窄的胯部，然后沿着腰侧的丝带解开了唯一的桎梏。他拨开了茂密的灌木丛，终于看见了隐藏在丛林后面的绽放的玫瑰。两片充血的阴唇向两边张开，颜色是人妻专有的那种罂粟红，它们翕动着吐露出透明的蜜液，沾湿了整片灌木森林。有那么一瞬间，卡勒姆甚至怀疑那股香味并不是衣物上的香水，而是莉莉自己散发出的荷尔蒙味道——事实上也如此，当他凑上去想亲吻那朵张开的鲜花时，扑鼻的香气几乎夺走了他全部的理智。  
可怜的公爵夫人从来没受过这样的对待，向来克制稳重的丈夫，即便在做爱时也依旧对她礼让有加，夫妻之间的性事永远都温和而轻柔，不会有一点超过的行为。而现在她青涩的像是初尝性事的处女，甚至控制不住体内不断的向外淌的淫液。从未有过的快感让她在情欲里迷失了自我，她忘记了从小受到的教诲，忘记了作为一个贵族的淑女即便在床上也应该矜持的规矩，她现在像个荡妇受情欲所致那样对着一个陌生男人张开了自己的双腿，向他袒露出只有她那高贵的丈夫才能看到的私处。  
卡勒姆含住了公爵夫人淌水的阴核，他将小小的肉粒叼在口中用舌尖上下不断挑弄着，莉莉的私处像是被拉开了闸门那样不断的向外溢出蜜液，几乎打湿了她身下垫着的丝绸床垫。贵妇裹着丝袜的双腿情不自禁地缠上了卡勒姆的后背，它们在他后背交织磨蹭着，细腻的网袜在情夫宽厚的后背上蹭出了一条条红印。  
“你怀过孕吗？”卡勒姆退开了一点，他用手指分开了被自己舔得水光粼粼的肉芽，那里殷红得快要滴血了，让他想起莉莉手指上那颗象征着斯卡曼德家主母身份的宝石戒指。  
沉溺欲海的少妇茫然地摇了摇头，她从未为斯卡曼德家诞下儿女，但他的丈夫从未责怪她，他甚至为她严厉的处罚了在背后议论纷纷的仆人——这是那位温和的公爵当家以来唯一一次惩处仆人，只是为了他新婚妻子的名誉。  
得到答案的卡勒姆心满意足的咬上了莉莉的乳房，那是她丈夫从未触碰过的处女地，她甚至不知道自己的乳房能够被这样对待。毛绒绒的脑袋靠在贵妇赤裸的胸前，他吮吸着女孩娇嫩的乳头，引得她呼吸都变得急促了起来。没有经历过哺乳期的乳房敏感的要命，只消浅尝辄止的一个吻就能让它耸立起来。“我喜欢你的乳房。”大胆的情夫对她的身体评头论足着，莉莉害羞得将脸埋进了枕头之间，她连挣扎都放弃了，这个在广场上邂逅的男人能带给她从未有过的绝妙体验，她甚至能明白那些在聚会上偷偷向侍者暗送秋波的贵族夫人小姐们，偷情的快乐加上没有身份限制的性事就像毒品一样让人欲罢不能，在不影响明面的情况下，这样的一晌贪欢似乎成为了已婚贵族之间心照不宣的秘辛。没想到的是，她曾经最为鄙夷这样的背叛行为，如今她却成为了他们之中的一员。  
结婚之后她从未这样的快乐过。  
她是家族的异类，不喜欢社交舞会也不喜欢巴黎最新的时装，她喜欢待在自己的花园里，与那些远渡重洋而来的动物们亲近，哪怕那只羊驼咬烂了她最新定制的裙子她也并不生气。白天她被要求去参加一系列的课程，晚上趁着夜色，她就偷偷溜到花园里与她的动物朋友们作伴。直到她被安排嫁给斯卡曼德公爵，她以为自己的幸福终止在了婚礼的那天。但婚后她的丈夫异常的纵容这个与众不同的妻子，他甚至为了她捐款在郊区修建了一座以妻子命名的野生动物园。  
但斯卡曼德的姓氏不允许她再我行我素下去，为了斯卡曼德，也为了远方对她给予厚望的家族，她学着像个真正的贵族那样生活，参加名媛之间的聚会，和她们讨论着最时尚的香水和最流行的服饰，斯卡曼德夫人的美貌与善良远近闻名，她成为了社交场上的红人，所有的夫人都想巴结上这样一位温柔而高贵的贵族，但比起蜂拥的太太小姐们，莉莉更喜爱聚会时偶尔被她们带上的家宠。  
莉莉的乳肉被情夫的嘴啜得发红，娇生惯养的雪白皮肤此刻被情欲染变成了淡粉色。精心打理过的头发散乱开来，甚至连眼角都带上了淫靡的色彩。她的大脑像是被蜂蜜调过一样，甜蜜又混乱，甚至在卡勒姆进入她身体时都还没回过神来。男人粗长的阴茎直直地捅进了莉莉的阴道里，始终克制着的少妇终于忍不住仰起头发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。来自贫民窟的小子此刻用自己的性器侵犯着高贵的公爵夫人，从未尝试过这么激烈的性事的贵妇天真又淫荡的向情夫敞开了自己的身体，穿着吊带袜的双腿被压着贴上了腹部，男人的性器深深埋进了曾经只属于她丈夫的蜜穴里疯狂的抽插着，硕大的龟头顶开了少妇的洞口，蜜液沾湿了那里，让每一次的抽送都变得更加顺畅。  
斯卡曼德夫人沉溺在偷情的快乐中，她迫切的需要一个吻来带给她慰藉，卡勒姆看出了她的需求，捧着她的脸给了她一个深入绵长的吻。娇气的贵族夫人被疼爱得忍不住哭了出来，她被卡勒姆抱入怀中，抬起了一边的腿从侧面操了进去，紫红的阴茎整根没入了少妇的肉穴里，她狠狠咬着自己的嘴唇努力不发出声，不仅为了女孩仅存的薄面，也为了不让仆人发现公爵夫人正被一个陌生的男人操得汁水横流。她仰着头祈求着情夫一个个的吻，企图将那几乎抑制不住的叫喊吞咽在喉咙里。  
卡勒姆做爱的风格与她的丈夫截然不同，疯狂又粗暴，男人粗厚的手掌将公爵夫人的娇乳抓在手心里随着身体的动作揉捏着，娇气的乳头被他搓得硬邦邦得，几乎要沁出乳汁来。肉唇被操出了猩红色，温热的液体不受控制的从阴蒂的小孔里淌出来打湿了两人的腿间——她被操到潮吹了。可怜的夫人甚至不知道这是什么，她以为自己失禁了，羞愧得哭了出来。情夫不以为然，他温柔地安抚着他的情人，不断用嘴唇去啄吻莉莉白皙的颈部，他可不敢在上面留下任何痕迹。  
他用力地顶了两下，将精液射在了贵妇的子宫里，卡勒姆抚摸着公爵夫人平坦的小腹，“你会怀孕吗？”  
“我，我不知道…”莉莉低下头失神地看着自己被体液打湿的腹部，她的手覆盖在了卡勒姆的手背上。也许里面会孕育出一个新的生命，一个混合着平民与贵族血统的孩子，一个婚外情的产物。她可能会为斯卡曼德家族诞下了一个没有斯卡曼德血统的婴儿，然后他会像一个真正的斯卡曼德一样被培养成优秀的贵族，或许还会继承她丈夫的爵位，而除了她没有人知道，这个孩子的父亲只不过是一个住在救济房的普通男人。  
没有什么比这个更有趣了，不是吗？

忒修斯将视频关闭，疲倦的向后躺在了办公椅上，拇指食指不断按压着他的山根。  
他美丽，纯洁的妻子，他高贵的阿尔忒弥斯，在自己的卧室里被一个贫民窟的男人操的高潮了一次又一次。沉迷性爱的两个人自始至终都没发现那个隐藏在花瓶下的摄像头，莉莉的丈夫，庄园的主人，躲在摄像头后面，看完了他们做爱的所有过程。他并不像别的发现自己妻子偷情的丈夫那样怒火中烧，他看着画面里，自己被操得几乎失禁的妻子，她甚至还穿着自己特意为她挑选的丝袜。碍于身份，他从未给过妻子她真正想要的，但莉莉永远不会是一个安于现状的人，她只爱自己所爱的，他怎么可能不知道她总是借着聚会的理由偷偷乔装打扮到动物园里看望她的那些“朋友”，作为一个疼爱妻子的丈夫，他从不戳穿她那些无足轻重的谎言。他没想到，他对妻子的纵容已经让她肆无忌惮到在他们的卧室里与别人偷情的地步。戴着戒指的手指抚过屏幕上莉莉泛红的皮肤，他深情地看着他被操到失神的妻子，嘴里低声喃喃着，  
“我的莉莉，我高贵的婊子，我的阿尔忒弥斯…”

一个丈夫理所当然应该给他的妻子一切想要的。忒修斯看着桌上摆放着的地下室的钥匙，开始计划起了如何给他心爱的妻子一个惊喜。

tbc or end？


End file.
